The Sunless Skys
by wolf dem0n
Summary: This is about a vampire named Lestat. He is a vampire hunter, and these are the chapters of hes endless night... It has pretty much the same story plot as twilight only in the vampires view. Please review also!
1. Prolog

**This is a story I made up randomly, all though I got the name (Lastat, sorry! I couldn't think of anything else!) from anne rice and I got the creation and seeing and reading minds off of her. I do not own any of Anne Rice's storys. Thanks you for your understanding. Enjoy the story! **

**Love**

**-Wolfie**

**Prolog:**

**My ways**

Night covered the sky, as I walked through the streets of London. I wore a dull beige suit with a black over hat. Rain fell upon me, but what did I care? Only the mortals sloshing through the streets, there hands raised holding umbrellas seemed to notice. I hung my head lower, but my piercing dark eyes scanned the shadows for prey. Indeed I was thirsty. The thirst called to me, beckoning my monstrous body by the scents that stirred in the air that I breathed. Honestly I don't understand why we vampires need not to breathe, when it feels so unnatural not to do so.

The winter air was crisp. There would be ice covering the paved black roads by dawn, not that I would get to witness such an event with out smoldering to death by the round bright object called the sun. I hated it. It wasn't necessarily the sun that I objected to rather then my self. I absolutely loathed my mere existence. Even though I looked like a bronze haired god with perfect features and things of the sort; and even though I could move faster than light it self; and even though I could read and view events threw the human eyes and mind, I simply did not want to be a monster.

Back to prey seeking. I glanced around the parking lot of a diminutive building. Nothing. I moved swiftly threw the city. Not even a trace. Yes, I was on a hunt. It was...one of my pleasures seeking things that were problematical to find. No, I wasn't searching a mortal. I was tracking another kind of food. Food of sorts that don't involve taking a persons life. Though, it had commenced that way. I was a mutated creature, strong; intelligent; and blood thirsty. I'd stalk persons whom matched my pleasure. Then, I would wait, and attack at the precise moment. I guess you could call it instinct. When it was right, my being would slip out of it's hiding spot, and take it's choice of prey into it's frightful arms. Then, intuitively, I reflected on how I would sink my barbed fangs into the leathery skin of the human before it could scream. As I sucked the lift out of them, memories, experiences that persons had already had inundated threw my body. This felt amazing. To marvelous, to astounding, to staggering to describe. After I was finished, I'd let the body fall lifelessly to the floor before padding away gleefully and satisfied from the crime scene.

That was life in the early days, but it soon grew old and tiring, killing person after person. Guilt would hit you and it made you want to just pull your hair out. The very beginning of my new "life" the shame consumed me, due to my human memories being so fresh, but after a while, I adjusted. I could murder three humans in one dusk and feel nothing at all. Every time I saw my prey's last expression before I bit into it's luscious life, my eyes would seem to glaze over and my emotions felt as if they had gone limp, or rather numb. Again, decades passed before it dawned on me how many souls I had taken, and once again melancholy took over. Each feeding a little part of myself appeared to disappear, until I soon couldn't take it an more. I stopped eating. Then, one night as I walked the outskirts of Paris, a freshly killed deer tumbled across my torturous path. It's blood was still was and was brimming over and out of the wound. I had been denying my thirst for a couple of weeks and simply couldn't resist. It was then after my meal that I realized my thirst was quenched enough to last me a few days. So that night, in middle of twilight, I sat next to that deer corps and pondering on what this new knowledge to me. Although animal blood wasn't nearly as appetizing as mortal blood, it was enough to allow me to resist the temptation of mouth watering scents that float around me, trying to propel my being into killing. That point of switching to animals mad me feel okay about what I was. The guilt and shame slowly washed away followed by the sorrow.

During these days of my unbounded existence, I began to bore again. Then an idea intrigued me. The less vampires the better. So with that statement I began hunting down vampires for my pure bliss.

At this very moment, as I flew through the streets of London, I was searching for a honey blond girl. She had been eluding me for quite some time now. The girl vampire knew my game, she knew it very well. She herself played in the same never-ending dance, and now I was the apple of her eye, let us say. She was a female, I was male. Who would win and who would lose. The question hasn't been answered yet, although I have the advantage. I can decipher her thoughts and look threw her eyes. She was certainly in London. How could I see and hear those things? No one is knows for sure, but it's due to my birth, as the mortal wise man Adeedous had once told me, oh so many years ago in Greece. When my maker created me, he was one of the first vampires on the face of this world. Being first he was the strongest, and seemed to pass it down that power to me. I am stronger than all most all the vampires on earth. My, father, my creator, is indeed dead. All the firsts are. That brings us to another question. How do you kill a vampire? Two things can only succeed. You tare them to pieces and set them on fire or you some how keep the bloodsucker in the sun until it burn to ashes. No, Vampires don't turn to status when hit with light. Only the stupidity of man made shift that tale.

The way I eliminate my kind is to dice them into tiny fragments and set them on fire. It's the fastest way in my personal judgment. Fight them; kill them; burn them; and finish up before the sun comes out and I needing to seek shelter in the darkness.

This is what I was going to do to this girl. I stopped at a park that was surrounded by big oak trees, then closed my eyes. There. I was peering threw her eyes and saw myself standing rather close to her. There was no one in sight. Keeping my eyes to view threw hers I turned my head slowly till I saw myself staring directly at her. She was hidden in the trees a little distance away from me. "Ah" I finally spoke.

"Annette, please to make you're acquaintance" I said politely.

"I'm content that you could make it Lestat" The velvet voice hissed in reply. It was time.


	2. The Fight

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The three things I knew about this vampire was her sex, her hair color, and her name. Annette, a lovely name it was. I returned to seeing through my own eyes and gazed at her hiding spot non-chantingly.

"Wont you come and face me? Person to person?" I kept my tone stable. There was a silent rustling sound in the trees, if human happened to pass by, it most likely couldn't hear it. The quietness of her footsteps meant she was small and light. A child maybe? No. The previous times I had seen her, back faced to me on the Watson boulevard, she was small, but had a womanly figure. Unexpectedly, a body slipped out of the bushes. It was her. She wore a light firebrick velvet red colored dress, that hung weightlessly down around her ankles. The top of her outfit clung to the girl's figure precisely. The cut of her adorn was from her breasts down till her midsection. Her golden damp locks hung to the midpoint of her back. Her hair wasn't to curly nor to straight. She was perfect in everyway. Her beautiful features, her light skin...it was hard to put into words. She was gorgeously striking, if that avowal fit well. It was almost a pity that I had to kill her.

"Welcome Lestat, may I interest you in some wine down near the bar?" Her voice was like honey.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time miss, if we could make this quick?" I took off my hat, allowing the rain drops to cover me, then bowed to her. When I raised to face her again, she gave me a sickening sweet smile.

"Very well, I understand" Her timbre was still silky. Annette's eyes glimmered in the moonlight, as if she was sharing some personal joke with herself, then strode gracefully towards me. She walked on her tiptoes. Her steps were elegant, and featherlike, as if she was walking in a dance. Her arms swung nimbly at her side.

"Shall we begin?"

I paused. There was something atypical about this vampire. I could feel it in my veins. _Oh well_, I thought to myself, _the more challenge the better._ I glowered at her as she tripped her way lightly in the middle of the clearing. I had to slunk back, not wanting to get so close so quickly. I waited. Nothing happened. The girl just stood there in the middle of the park, her attractive eyes peering at me.

"Well?" Annette waited. Was I suppose to attack first? I slid into a hunters crouch, ready to spring. Usually I would take my time, but daybreak would come soon. As I crept forward, my lips raised over my teeth, showing sharp fangs, I noticed Annette smirk, before closing her eyes. _Did she think it would be that simple? Defeating me? _The thought of her, thinking I was easy to beat made me feel outraged. While I snuck to the right of girl, my tread so quiet even I couldn't hear it, her smirk grew extensive. Then I leisurely slipped further up. My irritation increased when her sneer grew larger. _What was she up too?_ It was time to execute my assault. I lunged forward with blinding speed, hurling myself at the petite smiling vampire, my hands extended to grab her. All I got was air. I was dumbfounded when I landed uncouthly on the other side of her. It appeared she hadn't even moved! _I missed! _I internally cursed my being.

"Is that all you have?" She teased as I sprung towards her, the girls eyes were still closed. I missed neatly again. _What was going on? I __never__ missed! _I pounced again, and again. Over and over. When I landed for the hundredth time opposite of my target, I finally noticed something. She had _been_ moving! I was too occupied aiming for her neck I just hadn't noticed it. She'd been taking small steps. Always forward. A new plan brewed in my mind. I'd do how I'd always done, charge at her with my arms extended, only, at the last second I'd send them sideways. That would permit my hands to grab her when she paced frontward. I bounded directly at her again with lighting speed. Right as I was going to hit her, she took a step backwards, my askew arms flailed in the air. I turned to her again, my eyes wide in shock. _Was she predicting my moves?_ For the fist time she moved. She danced to left then the right, turning and swaying with each step, slowly closing the gap between us. I crouched into a defensive pose, ready to tumble with her, but she swung to the right of me. I darted after her. This was my chance. As I caught up to her, I made out the expression on her perfect face. She was still smiling and had her eyes closed shut. When I matched her pace, she suddenly shifted towards me. I dodged out of her way, but it had been a close call. My eyes traced her movements as she waltz around the field. Annette was expeditious. Out of no where, she was on my back. I didn't have to react when she pressed her soft lips to my neck.

"Here you are, I've been waiting a long time for you. I almost though you wouldn't come!" She climbed off my back then looked me in the eye.

"What have you been doing up to here?" The vampire demanded. I was so stunned I couldn't speak. This little vampire had beaten me; suppose to kill me, but kisses me instead.

"Who are you?" My voice was saturated with flabbergast. Annette took my hand and entwined it with hers.

"Come, I'll explain, but we must seek shelter." She closed her eyes again before speaking again. "The sun will come up in five minutes" I looked towards the east. A low glow hinted she was right. So, I kissed her hand lightly, and we walked off in the darkness of a London park.

* * *

**((Ohh! A cliffhanger!! Sort of...Yes well, I'm home "sick" today so I had plenty of time to write the first chapter. As you most likely guessed, Annette is Alice...I was thinking about changing Annette's name to Bennette (Bennett and Annette ryme .w.,lol), but I voted against it, even though I use Annette way to much. So, Annette works great. I love the name Annette, Im going to name my daughter that! Lestat isn't jasper at all though, which is kind of wierd I suppose. Ha! This story should end up very intresting! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't know when it will be done because I have school ;; Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! . Please review!**

**Thankies! :3**

**-Wolfie))**


	3. My little vampire

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Here I sat on a bed of a small motel room. Revolting heavy blue drapes prevented rays of sunlight in the spacious room. A beautiful honey blond sat across from me in a chair, her velvet dress arranged so that she could sit with her legs crossed.

"So who are you exactly?" I asked, my voice light. I didn't know what this feeling was. My stomach appeared to be doing flips each time I gazed at this girl. Annette giggled. Her soprano silky voice light.

"I am your lover. It may sound outrageous, but it's true. I'd know." Her words sent chills down my spine. The chills felt amazing.

"How would you know? I'm not even acquainted with you" I raised an eyebrow. "Or am I?" She laughed again.

"No, you don't know me at all."

"What, so you just fell in love with me in our brawl in the park?" I began to feel angry.

"Once again, no. I've been in love with you before I'd even seen you" Her honey tone was light.

"Then-" She cut me off

"Let me explain, I am...what you call a phychic. I can see the future. I saw you at the moment of time when we gazed upon each other in the park. The look in your eyes, and you impact you left on me. I knew you loved me, and I loved you" It took me a while to figure it all out.

"I see. So, you were born from a first perhaps?"

"Yes, indeed I was, although I have no memories of it. He was killed shortly afterwards." I nodded. This much made significance.

Suddenly, she slipped out of her chair and headed my way. Her stride was casual. As she came over to me, her voice was calm.

"Are you exhausted?" She placed herself in my lap and slid her arms around my stone cold neck.

"No" I responded all too quickly. It made her chuckle. She pushed me downward on the soft bed. Pure pleasure consumed me when she laid her head on my chest. Her finger figgited with my knitted v-neck green sweater that fit tightly to my muscular figure. I had taken my wet coat off when we had got in the motel.

"You seem keyed up" She rested her chin on my torso, so that her dark eyes could connect with mine. _Funny,_ I thought, _I had just met this girl and I already trust her._ I never trusted anyone. I was a loner. I _liked_ to be the outcast. I actually preferred doing my own thing, but I found it amusing that a woman could rob my trust and my heart. I was suppose to terminate this vampire. Not sleep with her!

"Well?" Her voice ruined my train of thought.

"I'm still apprehensive from battle" I lied. She could see through me easily. Painstaking, Annette began tracing my eyes and nose with her long white beautiful fingers. Her stroke was remarkable.

"Are hungry?" she asked.

"Insufficiently" I allowed. She must hunt differently from me. She suddenly shut her perfect eyes, then opened them again to released a small laugh.

"We have the same diet" She remarked. I stared at her with unadulterated astonishment.

"_You_ eat animals?" I snorted. I only knew of myself that ate the grotesque blood of deer.

"Yes" She gave me a wistful smile. "sickening isn't it?" I concurred, and so the night went on. I told her about myself, and she told me about her.

Lovers we were. A perfect match. It was then, that night in the motel room, that I found out I had been a puzzle with a missing piece. That piece was Annette. She was my other half. That night, was indeed the best night in my life. A unknown girl at first, but after a little conversation, I felt like I knew her since the origin of my everlasting life.

* * *

**((Im trying to show my readers the instant bond between the two, because Lestat is very cold hearted and doesn't really trust anyone, while on the other hand, Annette loves to meet all sorts of new friends! And for all those who ask, I AM NOT BRITISH! I love the british though, there very intresting. :D Anyways, my apoploiges that this chapter is so short! I didn't know what to put in the middle before the ending, so that's why it's so short. Sorry!! Oh and please leave reviews! I'm getting nervous because I havn't gotten any yet Dx Oh! And I could really use ideas! **

**Love you all! :3**

**-Wolfie))**


	4. The Cullens

* * *

Chapter 3

I glanced around my surroundings, as Annette tugged on my hand. We were in a green forest, the sun replaced by thick gloomy clouds. "Your being slow!" She complained, her beautiful eyes endeavored to appease me. "Annette, I don't know if I can do this" I admitted sheepishly. Annette had seen a vision of us moving in to a vampire's house that shared the same diet as we. I didn't like it the initiative at all. She sighed before closing her eyes. "There are...seven vampires and one human" She spoke fondly of them, as if she had new them all her life. "There's Carlisle, the "father", Esme the "mother", Edward and his human lover Bella, Alice a good shopping partner, Rosalie and Emmett, whom are also lovers and the last is Jasper." Seven of them. "hmmm" I thought it over carefully. "Are you sure they won't attack us?" My voice was pensive. "Positive. Alice already sees us coming" I gave her a uncanny look. "Alice is also a psychic" She explained. "Edwards a mind reader, Emmett is super strong, Carlisle saves human lives, Esme has a motherly nature, and Rosalie is unnaturally stunning." A wistful smile crossed her face. "Sounds like an inexplicable family" I caught her by her waist then kissed her on the forehead. "But, none of them are was wondrous as you, nor are any of them as gorgeous as you" I avowed proudly. She smirked, then pulled away from me. "Come along now, no dragging your feet! Were almost there" I grimaced. I had a feeling I wouldn't fit in quite right with these new vampires, but there was indeed the feeling of optimism in my ice cold chest. After a few miles of running, we encountered a road that twisted, serpent like, around the archaic trees.

We followed the small road, until there was some thinning in the woods, and we were suddenly in a diminutive meadow, or rather a yard, I was unsure. I was hoping that the house was still far away, but Annette crushed that inspiration when she whispered in my ear that we were in fact here. The trees held their dimness of their shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

I had expected differently. I pictured a large house, it was big though, that looked modern or something of the sort. I guess it didn't ponder it enough though. I glanced back at the house. It was timeless, and refined. It looked like a house I had acquisitioned in Bretagne. It was painted a delicate, diminished white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the fundamental assembly, or a perfect restitution.

"Do you approve?" Annette's voice spoiled my train of thought.

"It's decent" I endeavored to smile, but the little vampire could see right through me.

"You don't like it?" She sounded broken.

"Of course I do! I'm just a little worried about the vampires inside..." I made an effort not to hiss.

Suddenly front door swung open. In the doorframe was a small vampire. She looked identical to Annette, only her hair was a deep black. Behind her stood a male. He was a honey blond, muscular and taller then the girl. I noticed others placed behind the two, but I could only make out dark curly hair hovering above the platinum blond.

"Welcome!" The girl shrieked joyfully, then hurried over to embrace Annette. I stiffened at her side, but to my shock, my vampire dropped her things and skipped happily over to the other female. "Were going to be such good friends!" I heard Annette chirp. I stood back, not quite sure how to act or think.

"Lestat!" I inclined my head towards my caller. "Don't be so rude, introduce yourself! I beg your pardon Alice, he's a little uneasy." The two laughed together at some personal joke.

Unwillingly, I glided over to Annette and took my hat off my head and bowed to her. "Pardon my rudeness, my name is Lestat"

"I'm Alice!" She shook my hand intently.

I looked back towards the doorway, where a heart-shaped faced women picked her way towards us. She had caramel-colored hair, and reminded me of movies I had seen back in the day. She was small, and slender, yet lest lanky, more rounded than the others.

"Welcome!" The woman's smile was vivid.

"Thank you Esme" Annette replied politely, before giving me the look, that meant I should say something.

"Hello Ma'am" I said automatically. So this was my new "mother". _Interesting,_ I thought silently to myself, _I've always wanted a mother._ Esme was at my side in a second. She embraced Annette and I at the same time.

"My new children!" The female sounded so proud. I wanted to get a glimpse at her face, to see if she was weeping by our presence, but another voice interrupted.

"Now, now, Esme." A ruffled voice came from behind her, where a young blond, but older than the rest, male stood, ready to shake my hand. He was just as pale as all of us.

"Hullo Dr. Cullen" Annette's Englishmen accent slipped out. He the man smiled warmly.

"Were glad to have you, and call me Carlisle" I stayed hushed, wondering when this round of greetings would end. I wanted to get some time by myself. Carlisle stepped to the side, where Alice, and Esme stood, looking over us quietly. In the doctor's place stood a muscular curly browned haired man. He gave a wicked grin to Annette, then turned his gaze to me. He held up his fist.

"Pound it!" He his grin grew larger. I stuck up my fist, then in response, we clanged our balled hands together. I liked Emmett, I was sure we would get along well. Next, stood breath taking girl. She was very pretty indeed, but not nearly pretty as my little vampire.

"Annette," The girl nodded in recognition "Lestat," I nodded back, and Annette mimicked me. This must be Rosalie. She stood to the side, where yet another vampire remained soundlessly.

"Hi Jasper" I began to feel nervous for some exquisite reason, but instantly the feeling was replaced by calmness. It seemed to be impossible to be awkward around this man. He gave a nod, then turned to his family so that he could locate himself next to Alice. Moment's passed and the awkwardness returned.

"Wait" I reflected aloud. "I thought there was supposed to be seven of you" It was then that I noticed Esme give a quick glance towards Dr. Cullen.

"Edward isn't here because he doesn't know how strong enough we are to resist humans." Annette explained. I gave her a puzzled look before she said, "Edward has a human lover named Bella! Oh I can't wait to meet her!" She gave a little twirl before attaching to my arm.

"I told Edward they where strong enough" Alice scowled, but then she smiled. "Annette! Let me show you our room" I picked up on the _our_, and raised an eyebrow. I said nothing, as the two females strode up to the house and into it's great doors.

* * *

**((Well that's it on chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it! As for the whole room thing, Annette and Alice have to bunck togeather, and Lestat and Jasper are going to share a room, until the Cullen add on another addition to the house. Anywho, stay tuned for the next chapter! And please review! I haven't even gotten one yet! TT Anywho, thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**-Wolfie :3))**


End file.
